Untitledfor now
by Closet Dreamer
Summary: Bella is the most popular girl at school and could never be caught dead with the "losers". Then she meets Edward and things might change. Will Bella leave Mike for Edward? Or does she value her reputation more than Edward? Romeo&Juliet basis kinda
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

_BPOV _

Forks High is notorious for its snobby, cliquey girls. These girls come from the wealthiest families in this small town. I, thank God, am one of those girls. Me and my girls get what ever we want, whenever we want. Some people tell us that it's not normal to get the best of everything. But, I just don't understand how those people live without their shiny, silver, 2009 Volvos! Alice and Rose, my BFF's, and me all have matching cars! Mines silver, Rose's pink, and Alice's lime green. EW, I remember one time when my car was in the shop, I got a little nauseous when I had to get a ride home from the neighbor boy, Jasper, in that nasty red pickup truck. He is just so gross! He is always asking THE weirdest questions in my English class. Like, honestly, no one cares what flavor Miss Havisham's cake was Jasper! And then he and his little friends, I think their names are Emmett and Edwin…or something like that, always show off their calculators in Algebra. I asked to have my schedule changed so that Alice and Rose would be in my Algebra class…but 'noooooo…', _they_ have to be all smart and in Calculus. I mean I could be in that class if I wanted too, but who wants to study calculators? Anyways this is my life so far. Me and my girls own the school, and we can make or break anyone we want.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

BPOV

"These violent delights have violent e-e-ends—"

Ugh, this is why I hate reading out loud to the class. I make Romeo & Juliet sound like a rap video with my stuttering.

*Jasper raises his hand…*

_Jasper I swear to God if you comment on my reading I will shoot you…_

"Mr. Englewood!" Jasper manages to squeak out between the "oh oh oh pick me" grunts he makes in order to get the teachers attention. "Mr. Englewood!!! Over here!"

"Yes Jasper?"

"Well, if I could sir, may I offer this bit of advice to my colleague, Bella?"

"Jasper not now I have to teach the class—"

"Bella! I heard if you speak to someone who suffers from a stutter really slowly the stutter gets cured by hearing the annunciations of all the vowels that most Americans over look and trail off with as they slur their words…"

_I warned him…I am loading my gun now. I'm doing it…that kid is a dead man!_

"Ok Jasper…that's enough" Mr. Englewood announced, a little too late. Now the class was laughing. I don't know if it was at me, or Jasper's speech.

I raised my hand with my hand in the form of a peace sign, (Mr. Englewood's way of asking to go to the bathroom with out disrupting the class...he is so strange…)

The teacher looked at me and silently nodded.

I took my Dolce bag and headed to the bathroom. I held back the minor tears that formed when I thought about the class maybe laughing at me.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

If this had been anyone but Jasper I could simply ruin their life, steal their friends, and make them as unpopular as possible. It was simple, it was fun, and it was my hobby. But Jasper Hale had beaten me to the punch.

I walked slowly to the bathroom, as to stall from going back to that English class.

I got to the bathroom, starred straight at my self in the mirror, and completely broke down.

This, to any other girl would be due to the major PMS I am going through, but this was not the first time I had been broken down in the school bathroom.

I looked at the girl starring back at me. She was pretty, she had a decent body, and she was a girl everyone recognized. Then I looked into her eyes. They were blue, a pretty blue like the pool on a hot sunny day. But they were not happy. Not just because of the fat, hot tears falling out of them, but a deeper sadness than that.

I heard someone coming down the hall and ran into a stall to hide my break down.

I sat down on the toilet, not to use the bathroom, but to get off my feet. I glanced down at my wrists. They were so pale I could see my blue veins pumping the cold blood through them.

I scavenged through my bag for my mirror. The small thing had cracked into pieces sometime during the day. This just increased my depression and saved me the trouble of breaking it.

I took the shiny mirror shard and took a small glance at the hideous face of the beholder of the broken mirror. She had Sephora mascara streaks all down her face, her eyes were empty and her skin, washed clean of the makeup on it by the tears looked unhealthily pale.

I went through my bag to find a rag, or t-shirt or something absorbent. Jackpot, my gym shorts I was planning to wash when I got home.

I then placed my bag on the floor and took the sharp edge of the mirror shard to my paper thin wrist. I paralleled the previous scars with this slice. Then I looked down at my wrist. The warm blood was a surprise; I always knew I was a cold-blooded animal…

I took the gym shorts and held them against my wrist to soak up the blood.

I leaned back, let my head fall backwards and rest on the wall, and felt the release I have needed.

After a few minutes, the bell rang, signifying the end of English and the beginning of Chemistry. I glanced down at my wrist, the wound sort of scabbed over and I shuffled through my bag for a Band-Aid. After putting it on, I left the stall to wash my face in the sink.

After clearing my face of the mascara streaks and putting some foundation power all over, I looked ½ ways decent.

I then left the bathroom and stopped at my locker to grab a sweatshirt to cover the Band-Aid.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

After I grabbed my sweatshirt, I headed on down to Chemistry.

When I walked in I noticed Mrs. Flanagan had rearranged the seats into groups of four. As she read off our names and assigned our new seats, we all put our stuff down to claim our new seats.

I was assigned with Jessica and Eric. We all glanced around too see our fourth group member but there was none.

Just then we see that Edwin child walk in the room with a class transfer slip. He handed it to Mrs. Flanagan. She stood up and announced the "new" student to the class.

"Boys and girls" she stated, "This is Edward Cullen, and he is being transferred into this class"

_Oh, Ed__ward__ not Ed__win__. Gotcha._

"Edward why don't you take your books and sit…" the teacher looked around the room for an empty seat, "Here, next to Ms. Isabella Swan."

"Bella" I corrected.

_Oh joy, I get this weird child sitting next to me. Yay…_

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" he told the group

"Hi! I'm Jessica! And this is Eric and Bella"

Eric smiled and waved; I looked at his and cracked a very sarcastic smile.

Mrs. Flanagan wrote up an assignment on the board. We all took out our books and divvied up the work. Then we all swapped answers and we were the first ones done.

Jess offered to collect all our work and hand it in. I quickly jotted down my name and handed it to her.

After she left Eric and Edward started talking.

"So," Eric asked, "Why'd you switch into this class?"

"Well I was in Chemistry Honors and I started to fall behind, and I had no friends…So I decided to switch up the scenery and go down to Chemistry CP1"

"Well do you have any friends in this class", I snapped at him in response to his explanation.

"Not yet…" Edward replied. Then he cracked a stupid half smile and starred at me for a second.

_Oh my God, his eyes are beautiful. _

_Oh my God, why the hell am I thinking, he's such a loser._

I tried to hide the smile his face gave me. But I couldn't hide it from my eyes. I looked down at my notebook and started to doodle aimlessly. I could still feel his eyes looking at me.

_Huh? I am doodling? I don't doodle…_

The rest of the class went by with Jessica throwing herself at Edward, and Edward still starring at me, as I acted oblivious.

The bell rang.

I grabbed my things and headed for my locker. Edward walked the other way.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

The rest of my day flew by. Then I went towards my car.

As I was walking down the hallway Mike jumped out and grabbed me by the arm. He flung me towards his chest and kissed me. Yup, Mike's my boyfriend… Mike is the captain of outdoor track in the spring, and starting quarterback in the fall and winter.

"What was that for?" I asked as I wiped my mouth from his kiss

"Nothing, I was just kissing my girlfriend, since when is that a crime?" He responded.

We started to walk towards my car.

When we got there I took his backpack and my purse and bent over to put them in the trunk. I felt him grab my ass. And I quickly stood up and smacked him.

He grabbed my by both wrists and pinned me to the car, "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Don't touch me like that…" I fought for my wrists back, but then he just leaned on me harder.

"I thought you loved me honey. You didn't mind when I grabbed you the other night" He moved in to kiss me again. He held me harder. I was in so much pain…

I moved my face away from him so he started kissing my cheek and neck. "Kiss me you slut." He scolded at me.

I gave in, just so he would stop holding me so hard. I squeezed my eyes shut and pictured I was on the beach with my feet in the warm sand. I always pictured this when he hurt me. It helped, or that's what I told myself anyways.

Once he got his fill, he got off of me and we went into my car. I started it up and peeled away from the school.

We just sat there quietly, my face full of anger, and sadness. His face dumb and thoughtless.

I pulled up in front of his house, starred straight through my windshield and waited for him to get out of the car.

Mike turned to me; he grabbed my face tenderly and gently kissed my lips. "I am sorry Pooh Bear; you know I get a little angry sometimes. I promise, I'll never loose my temper again"

I starred back at him; his big green eyes looked like they meant it. So, I believed him. I leaned over and kissed him back.

"I love you, Mike"

"I love you too, Bells"

He got out of the car, and I rolled up my sleeves to see if he left any more bruises this time.

None yet. They might show up later.

I turned on the radio to get my mind off it, but I knew he loved me. He told me he wouldn't do it again. I mean he wasn't mad at _me_ he was just mad and took it out on me because he was so comfortable with me. If he didn't love me he wouldn't show me that side of him.

I got to my house, pulled in the steep driveway and turned off that car.

I gathered my things and went in the house. My dad wasn't home, so I just went down the long hallway that connect all my rooms together, and went to my room. I threw my books and purse down on the dresser and threw _myself_ onto the bed.

I laid there for a while, just starring at the ceiling. I wasn't thinking of…well anything. Every once and a while I would think of how nice Edward seemed, and his piercing eyes and that sexy smile. But as soon as I would think of it, I would make it go away remembering how I had an awesome boyfriend, and that oh yeah, he is a weirdo!

Whatever. I sucked all my emotions up, and started on my homework.

After I finished my Algebra, I noticed some doodles in the margins.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

The next day went the same as usual. I faked period cramps to get out of gym. I rapped through Act V of Romeo and Juliet, but Jasper didn't comment. And Chemistry was uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if it was the disgustingly slutty way Jessica started doing things since Edward came, or the constant feeling of Edward starring at me.

Mike was absent today. Eh, I missed him, but I needed a break from him for a little bit.

It was Friday, which meant girl night. Yay, I need a good girl's night out. Yesterday made me feel, I don't know, not myself…?

So I scurried home after school and got my self all made up. I changed into my "girl's night out outfit". I slipped on a fire engine red thong with matching bra, a leather mini-skirt, and a light beige lacey cami.

Our girl's night out, usually, was to go to a mall down in Seattle, where we knew no one. Then we would try and see how much free stuff we could get, or how many guys' numbers, etc. etc. Basically we were whores for a couple hours.

Around 8, I heard the horn of Alice's Lime green Volvo. I grabbed my money, stuffed it in my bra, and ran out the door.

Rose and Alice looked just as ready for girl's night as I did. Alice had no boobs, but amazing legs. So she sported a major pushup bra with a low cut t-shirt, and Daisy Dukes. Rose, whom resembled a Sports Illustrated model, wore this racer back belted mini dress with silver stilettos.

I hopped in the back and we gabbed the whole way there about Alice's "booty call" Jacob. He was this young kid from La Push who would do anything to get with Alice. And she totally took advantage of that.

They looked back at me waiting for me to dish on Mike and I. I told them how he got this amazing buffed look from conditioning everyday at the gym.

Then we arrived at the mall. We headed straight for the food court. Those boys were always the easiest. I headed for the Burger King to work my magic. I was so focused on my sexy walk and looking not interested that I didn't notice the boy at the counter under his Burger King Baseball cap.

I leaned over the counter, smacked my spearmint gum in my mouth and requested a small Coke, no ice. Then I looked up at the cashier, and my mouth hung open so that my gum almost fell out.

_Shit._

Looking back at me with that crooked little smile and those liquid golden eyes, was Edward Cullen.

_Oh happy day…_

"Oh, hey Edward" I said after I pulled my jaw up.

"Hey Bella", He replied looking me over, "You look…really good"

"Eatcha heart out" I sexily quoted from _Grease_. I mean I _was_ still playing the whore game.

"Haha" He giggled as he entered the order into the register.

I leaned over a little more, before putting my hand down my shirt to get my money from my bra. I took it out, looked up and asked, "How much?"

"Umm…" He tried to say to my face, not my chest, "It's on the house"

"Oh," I put my money back in the same fashion I took it out.

He handed me my drink. "Thanks," I said with a little wink, "I'll see you Monday, I owe you"

"No problem, See you in Chem."

I waltzed over to the table where Rose was sitting with her free drink from McDonalds, and we swapped stories while we watched Alice tease the boy at Dunkin' Donuts.

"It was so easy", Rose started, "He was a freshman, I didn't even need to lean over the counter, He told me it was free before I even got my money out. I mean I like a little challenge now and then!"

"Well if the boys' mouths didn't water at the sight of you, then you'd have a challenge"

We laughed. Alice walked over, her face a little sad as she held up her drink, and receipt.

"What happened sweetie?" Rose asked Alice.

"The kid was stubborn." Alice said, "He must be new or something. He just kept repeating the total price and starring at me. Ugh."

"Aw it's ok", I interjected, "We still have American Eagle!"

That made her feel better.

"So how was yours Bell?" Alice asked

"Awkward."

"Huh? Explaaaaaain" Alice tried to coaxes out of me.

"Well, it was Edward Cullen." I tried to make a grossed out face

"EW!" They said in unison.

"I know, but it was fairly easy. Like usual" I bragged. "Oh you know what's worse?! He just transferred into my Chem. Class!"

They laughed.

"I feel for you honey. The kid's a loser. I heard he showers every 3 days" Rose said.

"I heard, he _doesn't _shower" Alice added

We laughed.

We got up and headed down to American Eagle.

_Ugh I just got those eyes out of my head. Why does he make me feel like this…?_

On our way down the wide hallways of the mall I stupidly stated outloud, "Well, he's _kinda_ cute…_ish_."

"EW." Rose chuckled

"No. False." Alice snorted.

"I know", I fake laughed, "I don't even know why I said that."

And that was true. I _don't_ know why I said it, or thought it…Or kept seeing him in my mind.

I walked a little faster, so I could flirt with some AE employee and get my mind off it.

- - - - - - -

The rest of the night went flawlessly. I won, of course. And I got home at around 1. I laid myself in my bed, strangely not tired. I got out my laptop and started typing. I was writing a story. A love story. After a good 10 minutes of non stop, awesome, writing, I looked down at what I wrote. One of my best to date. This was strange. I hadn't gotten a sudden rush of inspiration since I met Mike.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Today's Saturday, so I'm going over Mike's house, as usual. I drive up in my sweats, because they're easy to take off and on. I honk the horn so he'll meet me outside. I hate going up to ring the bell.

Mike came to the screen door and I got out of the car and headed towards him.

He smiled, I smiled in return.

He immediately took me in his arms, "I missed that beautiful face, darling"

I swooned so easily, and he definitely knew it.

"Aww honey, I missed you too", I replied with a big smile on my face.

He leaned down and kissed my lips, I slowly kissed him as he held me tighter and I ran my hand threw his hair. I quickly noticed we were outside in public and jumped back. He realized it too, and realized that I don't like PDA at all.

"Lets go in side?" He suggested.

"Ok", I looked around at the empty driveway, "Is anyone home?"

"No, is that a problem?" He retorted as he walked through the door and let it fall back and hit me.

_Yes._ "No"

We went in the house and I turned around to close the door. I turned back to see where he went and he grabbed me by the hips and kissed me forcefully.

_Ok, I know where this is going_.

I kissed him back for a little, but then moved my head away because he was a really bad kisser when he got horny. Have you ever seen a dog lapping up the water in its bowl? Yeah, I am the bowl.

He started kissing on my neck and down to my breasts. He tried to take off my shirt, but protested. Mike didn't care, he shoved my hands away from the shirt and pulled it off. Leaving me in the middle of his living room with a bra and sweatpants on.

I asked him what he thinks he was doing.

He answered, "What do you think? God your stupid, You know by now how this goes."

With that he took me upstairs to his room. I stood in the middle of the room, covering my exposed skin while he rummaged through his drawer looking for a condom. He looked up at me, frustrated, and slammed the drawer shut.

"You still on the pill?"

"Yea.."

"Good." He came over to me pulled his shirt off and threw me backwards onto his bed.

"Ouch, Mike, your hurting me," And he was, he was on my leg with his knee and his weight on me was so painful.

"OUCH MIKE" Mike said back in a mockingly high voice, "Shut, up already Bella! Your gunna ruin my mood"

So I laid there with my legs spread open just enduring the pain of him violating me.

He looked up at me and said, "Get on top of me you slut"

So I did. As I was having sex with Mike, all I could think of was Edward's face, his smile, his eyes. I wasn't even paying attention to what I was doing or what Mike was saying. He finished and I got off him. I got a towel off the end of his bed and glanced back at him. He had rolled over and fell asleep. I went into his bathroom and took a hot shower. I had to I felt so dirty.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I went back into his room to get my clothes, I looked at Mike. He didn't mean to hurt me, I know he didn't. He promised me he loved me and he always would. And I looked at his angelic looking face, and swooned, again. I leaned over and kissed his lips. After putting my clothes on, I cuddled up next to him.

He woke up and looked down at me, "Hello beautiful how was it?"

"Amazing like always babe", I lied.

He smiled and held me gently, "I am sorry I yelled at you sweetie, you know I'm not yelling at you I just get so frustrated sometimes…"

"I know I know, its fine don't worry about it"

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Mike" And I really did, I just wish we were perfect like those people on Lifetime Movies. But no one is, every guy gets like that. And we love each other, that's all that matters.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sunday, Church, Awkward lunch with Charlie, Bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Monday

Back to school.

I got up early and spent a little extra time getting ready. I don't know why, maybe boredom. I grabbed all my school things and loaded them into my car.

I drove to school. I met up with Alice and Rose outside.

"Hey girl hey", Alice yelled across the lot, "Why my amiga lookin' fine today?"

"Haha", I laughed, "Its all for you babe"

We swapped stories of our weekends.

"What you do Alice?" Rose questioned.

"I helped Jacob fix up these old motorcycles, all alone in his garage…" She smiled and winked.

"Go Alice" I interjected.

"And you Bella?" Rose pointed the question at me.

"I was at Mike's house, Obvs"

"Was anyone home?" Alice asked nosily

"Nope" I said coyly and bit my lip as I smiled.

"Oooh girl got some action" Rose said with her really bad "ghetto" accent.

We all giggled and walked inside. We split off to go to our lockers.

I was putting in my combo and two big hands covered my eyes. Mike.

I grabbed them gently and flirtily asked, "Whose this?"

Mike whipped me around and kissed me. Oh how I loved when he kissed me like this, he was so sweet, so kind.

I turned back to my locker to get my stuff out, put some stuff in. I slammed the locker and started to walk to my first class. Mike walked next to me and I reached for his hand. We strolled down the main hallway together.

"So how is my pretty little sugar lips this morning?"

"I am good as long as you're here babe"

The warning bell rang, so we kissed and went separate ways to our classes. This class and the rest went by astonishingly quickly. Then came Chemistry. I, for some reason, walked with a little more pep and a little smirk on my face realizing whom I would see.

When I sat down I looked up at Edward. He smiled at me. I pushed a lock of hair out of my face and behind my ear and smiled right back.

Mrs. Flanagan wrote something on the board.

Then she addressed the class. "This is your project, here on the board. You will be in pairs. You will be given four seeds to plant in four different ways. You will be testing different solutions for watering each plant. For example, one plant could be watered with a solution of a household cleaner and water. Be creative! Then after 3 months, I will expect a four page paper, Times New Roman, 12 font, Single spaced, paper using the scientific method to explain your experiment."

"Cool," Edward and I whispered simultaneously. We looked up at each other again and giggled.

"Now boys and girls," Mrs. Flanagan said, "Look to the person sitting next to you." Jessica looked at Eric and I looked at Edward, "These are you partners for the project."

Jessica shot a glance of jealousy at me, but I just ignored her.

A representative from each group was to go up to the front of the class and get the four seeds. I volunteered. On my way back to my seat, I looked up and saw those liquid gold eyes starring at me. I kept on walking--- *THWACK*

I fell.

The beans scattered in front of me. I heard the laughter of the class and immediately felt this rush of depression. I didn't like when people laughed at me. I felt some tears welling up in my throat. I felt this cold hand on mine and another on my back. I looked up and it was him.

"Here let me help you" He offered.

"O-Ok thanks" I said

"Why don't I hold onto the seeds?" He joked

I laughed and watched him pick them up and put them in his pocket.

We walked out of class together. I started to my locker and he tagged along.

He leaned on hand against the locker adjacent to mine, and got this strangely sexy, confident look on his face.

"So...Bella, I was wondering if i could have your number? I mean since were going to have to work out that Chemistry project thing."

I glanced up at him and saw a smile that melted me. 

_Ahh hes so beautiful_

"Oh, I completely agree" I said smiling, "But this is strictly for biology purposes"

He smiled that stupid half smile and handed me his cell phone. I went into my purse and got mine to hand to him. We exchanged numbers and returned the phones to the original owners.

"K cool, so I'll call you later to arrange the schedule for the project?" Edward asked

"Yeah that'd be great" I replied. I could not stop smiling when he was around.

- - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
